Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 013
! デュエル | romaji = Yasei Kaihō! Saru Dyueru | japanese translated = Release of the Wilderness! SAL Duel | episode number = 13 | japanese air date = December 29, 2004 | english air date = October 27, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah (快晴・上昇・ハレルーヤ) | japanese ending = Borderline Battle (限界バトル) | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = * Lee Ok Mi * Jung Seung Jun }} "Monkey See, Monkey Duel", known as "Release of the Wilderness! SAL Duel" in the Japanese version, is the thirteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 29, 2004 and in the US on October 27, 2005. Summary At a lab in the middle of the forests surrounding Duel Academy, alarms are sounding. Men run through the halls, loading rifles with tranquilizer darts. One of their test subjects is escaping - a monkey outfitted in partial robotic suit, and armed with a Duel Disk. Chazz has packed his bags, and plans to leave Duel Academy for good. He exits the building and walks off. Later, Syrus rushes to inform Jaden, who is disappointed that his rival has gone. Chazz's former friends begin laughing, and show their true colors. Jaden and Syrus sneak out of class to go find Chazz, and end up meeting Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine outside, who also want to find him. As they search through the forest, the monkey from earlier jumps from the bushes, grabs Jasmine, and runs off. The men from the lab are following the monkey, who takes Jasmine to the edge of cliff. Jaden's group and the lab workers corner him there. Who appears to be the head scientist explains the monkey is a test subject named Wheeler, who've they've trained as a Duelist. One of the other lab workers remind him that such information is top-secret. Jaden challenges the monkey to a Duel in order to get him to release Jasmine. The monkey seems to agree to the terms, and the Duel begins. Since he released Jasmine, one of the lab men moves to shoot him with the tranquilizer rifle, but the head scientist stops him, saying that they should be able to gather interesting data from the Duel. Jaden begins by Summoning "Elemental HERO Sparkman" in Attack Position. Wheeler Summons "Berserk Gorilla", who destroys "Sparkman"; he then Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental HERO Avian" and "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman", who attacks and destroys "Berserk Gorilla". Between the Battle Damage and monster effect, Wheeler loses 2100 LP. The head scientist believes that Jaden shouldn't underestimate Wheeler, but has different reasons for doing so between the versions. Wheeler continues, Summoning "Acrobat Monkey" and activating his face-down" DNA Surgery", with him choosing to turn all face-up monsters into Beast-Types. "Acrobat Monkey" and "Flame Wingman" visibly morph into more bestial, animal-like forms. Wheeler then plays "Wild Nature's Release", increasing "Acrobat Monkey's" ATK by its DEF, for a total of 2800. He attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman". "Acrobat Monkey" is also destroyed via "Wild Nature's Release". As Jaden begins his turn, he notices a large group of monkeys nearby, watching the Duel and realizes that Wheeler fled the lab to return his friends. Wheeler confirms this, but Jaden must continue the Duel to save Jasmine. He Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman", who morphs into a Beast-Type due to "DNA Surgery". Jaden then plays "Courageous Charge", paying 1000 LP on order to select a monster with less than 1000 ATK. He selects "Clayman", whose DEF will now also be deducted from the opponent's LP should he inflict Battle Damage. He attacks directly, winning the Duel. Wheeler runs over to Jasmine, and deposits her back down in front of the group. The scientists proceed to try to recapture Wheeler, and Jaden intervenes, wishing for the monkey to remain with it's friends. They ignore him, and the head scientist even states he plans to take all the monkeys back to the lab and make them test subjects as well. One of them aims his tranquilizer rifle, but before he can fire, Pharaoh appears out of nowhere and jumps on the man's head. Professor Banner is close behind. After he threatens to expose their project and have them arrested for animal cruelty, they let the monkeys go. Banner then reveals that Chazz is fine, but has left Duel Academy on his family's yacht. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Wheeler '''Turn 1: Jaden' Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Sparkman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Wheeler Wheeler draws "Berserk Gorilla" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/1000) in Attack Position. "Berserk Gorilla" attacks and destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden: 4000 → 3600 LP). Wheeler Sets a card. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental HERO Avian" and "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Berserk Gorilla" (Wheeler: 4000 → 3900 LP). Since "Flame Wingman" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Wheeler equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Wheeler: 3900 → 1900 LP). Turn 4: Wheeler Wheeler draws. He then Normal Summons "Acrobat Monkey" (1000/1800) in Attack Position. Wheeler activates his face-down "DNA Surgery" and declares Beast for its effect. Now all face-up monsters must become the Type Wheeler declared as long as "DNA Surgery" is face-up. Wheeler then activates "Wild Nature's Release" to increase the ATK of "Acrobat Monkey" by its DEF ("Acrobat Monkey": 1000 → 2800 ATK) until the End Phase, at which point it will be destroyed. "Acrobat Monkey" attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman" (Jaden: 3600 → 2900 LP). At the End Phase, "Acrobat Monkey" is destroyed. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Courageous Charge". He then Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Courageous Charge" to pay 1000 LP (Jaden: 2900 → 1900 LP) and select "Clayman" for its effect. Now when "Clayman" inflicts Battle Damage to Wheeler this turn, Wheeler will take damage equal to the DEF of "Clayman". "Clayman" attacks directly (Wheeler: 1900 → 1100 LP). The effect of "Courageous Charge" activates (Wheeler: 1100 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations *In the original version of the previous episode, Chazz is expelled for losing to Bastion. This scene was cut to the dub. As a result, dialogue is added to the dub explaining that Chazz left out of spite. In the original, Chazz simply says a reluctant goodbye. *In the original, the other students are unaware that Chazz has left and assume that he is hiding somewhere on the island. In the dub, everyone is aware that Chazz has left, which makes it seem strange that Jaden would look for him in the woods. *In the Japanese version, the monkey's name was SAL, which is an acronym for "Super Animal Learning", and was pronounced as "saru", which is also the Japanese word for monkey, creating a pun. As Duel Academy was founded by Seto Kaiba, the English version changed the monkey's name to Wheeler, as a reference to Kaiba once calling Joey Wheeler a "Dueling monkey" in the dub of the second series anime. *In the Japanese version, the head scientist explains that Dueling terminology has been programmed into the monkey's helmet, while in the dub, he says that "the helmet reads his mind and then talks for him". *In the Japanese version, the head scientist warns against underestimating the monkey, due to that species' higher ability at discerning Duel Spirits. In the dub, he states that while the monkey was being trained, he was harshly punished for making mistakes. *In the Japanese version, when Pharaoh walks up to Banner after attacking the man with the tranquilizer gun, you can clearly see what appear to be his testicles. This is edited out in the English version. Trivia * The Japenese version showed a preview of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' with Jaden (Judai) narrating the preview. * Chazz doesn't appear for the next eleven episodes until his family's yacht breaks down in the middle of the ocean. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.